My Weapon Is Next
by Kuno-Baby
Summary: Stories from Armored Core For Answer. Because I feel they need a little more than From and Ubisoft gave them.


My Weapon Is Next

Armored Core 4 Answer Fanfiction by Old King Kuno-Baby

AN: In a lame, last-ditch attempt to get other people interested in the GREATEST MECHA GAME EVER, ACFA, I now write about my favorite character… Wynne D Fanchon.

Wynne D's Mission 42: Ambush at Arteria Carpals

"You ready for the party?" Otsdarva mockingly asked as Wynne D Fancon arrived to their little transport ship, just out of sight of the Arteria Power Facility Carpals where their mission was to be located.

Wynne D landed, and stayed silent. 'It's your fault!' she wanted to yell, 'You're the one who made them this way!' But she couldn't let her anger out on Otsdarva, not after he'd agreed to help put down his mistakes. She couldn't afford to waste her righteous anger before the battle was even begun.

Lillium Walcott, the organizer of the ambush, spoke up. "They'll be entering the zone soon. Cut the radio chatter, please." Lillium was from a noble family, but she never knew her parents, instead following her mentor, Wong Shao-Lung. Why that old man wasn't here, Wynne D didn't know. Maybe he was too scared to join in the fight, even when the ambush was probably his idea in the first place.

Roadie, the final member of their team, didn't speak up at all. Wynne D knew him only as an enemy before this moment, a servant of the huge Global Armaments corporation that had been her enemy for as long as she'd been a pilot. However, in these times, they needed any allies they could get, even if Roadie was probably only in it for the large reward that Lillium had offered for Oldking's head.

"Lapdog…" Oldking's voice came over their radio slightly garbled, broadcasting on a wide band. Oldking had never been cautious with his communication, probably because he usually didn't have anyone but the enemy to talk to. 'Unfortunately,' Wynne D mused, 'it seems that sick bastard found a partner with the power to back up his plans.'

"It's time, everyone." Lillium used her Next's speakers instead of radio to avoid alerting the targets before they'd entered the battle. As one, the four giant weapons, the four Nexts, boosted into the air and prepared to overboost into the Arteria facility to catch Oldking and his ally by surprise.

Lillium began to speak over the radio as soon as they were close enough that the enemy wouldn't be able to escape. The element of surprise would already be lost – Oldking's Next, Lisa, was known to have a long-distance radar. Not that those two would even run away; they'd probably relish the chance to fight against four enemy Nexts.

"Please accept my apologies," Lillium began, polite and toneless as ever "That briefing you saw was manufactured. This is the end of the road for you; I think you understand why."

"Well, it is what it is." Roadie chimed in as the high walls of Arteria Carpals came into view. "Your actions were clearly deliberate. There's no point in trying to reason with you."

Wynne D almost snorted at that. As if that bastard Roadie was even here for justice.

Otsdarva's speech made her want to just abandon the mission for a second, but she stood firm, remembering the deaths that those two, her targets, had caused.

Otsdarva was mocking them. "Maybe it's just an animal. Can it even understand what we're saying?"

Wynne D did not make a speech. She wasn't here to impress them, or mock them, but to give them what they'd given to so many others.

Oldking had the gall to respond. "You think you're some kind of one-man army? You think it's your right to decide who lives and dies?"

Wynne D didn't have a problem with that. She'd rehashed that same thought a thousand times by herself. Why was it her right to decide who lives and dies?

Wynne D had long ago concluded that some actions, while horrible, were required for the safety of the world, of humanity as a whole. For that reason, killing the soldiers that threaten all of the world was right, was just, was necessary. Oldking's mass slaughter was not the same, not at all.

"You kill too many." Wynne D said, not willing to devote another word to explaining just why Oldking and his friend had to die this day.

And then they were in range, and upon their foe. Oldking's Next was fast, but not as fast as Wynne D. As they'd agreed, they'd focus on the weaker Oldking first and take him out of the fight before killing his partner.

Otsdarva snarled as he finally managed to line up a shot. "This is for sullying ORCA's name!" he yelled as he fired a dual blast of superheated laser from his laser rifle and laser back weapon. Impacting Oldking at the same time, they pushed him back several meters before he began to simply fall, his booster power obviously cut by the powerful attack. Unfortunately for Otsdarva, Wynne D noted, that attack had used up a lot of his own energy, and he was left helpless for just long enough for Oldking's partner to get close and use his large laser sword to cut Otsdarva down.

As Otsdarva sank into the water surrounding Carpals, Oldking let out one find transmission. "Sorry friend… I can't help you anymore. I'm glad we got to know each other better…" When that signal cut, Wynne D had no doubt that Oldking was dead.

Roadie was the first to overboost while attempting to chase their remaining target, who'd fled after killing Otsdarva. Lillium followed, and Wynne D was last.

"He's coming back!" Roadie barked out a warning as the fast Next boosted over his head at Lillium, cutting through her Next as easily as a hot knife through butter. Wynne D reacted quickly, firing her heavy laser and dropping to the water's surface to avoid the inevitable laser sword lunge. She needn't have worried; her laser's impact stopped the enemy is his tracks.

Roadie had caught up by the time the target had began to boost again after being hit, and his double bazooka arms managed to get him to stay down. Not willing to risk him surviving that attack, Wynne D lined up another shot and let out another blast of plasma, incinerating that target's core and head parts and ensuring their victory.

"He's dead." Wynne D said. "But it doesn't bring any comfort to the innocent they've slaughtered."

Roadie sighed. "True. Such a waste of young talent."

Wynne D sighed. The world was twisted enough, but now only a few capable pilots and Nexts remained. What would happen to the world, now that she was one of the only ones left?

AN: By the way, if you actually pick up ACFA, don't think you'll be able to do this mission. The player is actually on Oldking's side and responsible for the death of millions.


End file.
